kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Female villager
The female villager is a resident of the unidentified village. Appearance The female villager is a relatively aged woman with dark-brown eyes and blonde hair tied into a messy bun. She dresses in rags that are draped over her body in an unkempt manner. Personality The female villager comes across as flirtatious upon first meeting, a disposition that derived from her previous occupation as a prostitute. However, she acknowledges her age and is quick to abandon the act. Having lived years alone and independent since her village was destroyed, she possesses little invigoration about life in general and lives her days drunk. Nevertheless, back in her youthful days, the female villager had demonstrated, by coming to the aid of a victim, that she harbors a great dislike for people who bully the weak. History Years ago, the female villager witnessed two blustering children physically abusing Luka Macken. She rushed to his rescue and reprimanded the children for bullying the weak; after insulting her, the scolded children ran away. Luka argued that he was not weak, and she apologized and agreed that he was tough. Soon after, Luka recovered his energy and said that he will spare her as an exception out of everyone else in the village. He explained that he had made a contract with a demon: in exchange for his own soul, the demon was to grant his beloved big brother his wish. Initially, the female villager disregarded it as a mere children's story. However, a disastrous fire soon broke out within the village, and she came to the realization that everything Luka said had come true. Being the only one left unharmed, the female villager had since then managed on her own. Plot Trancy Arc Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff arrive at the village to inspect its ruins, and she greets them flirtatiously but soon gives up on the act, saying that she has grown too old. Sebastian interrogates her, asking why is she still alive after the fire catastrophe that occurred to the village years ago. She answers that the demon singularly spared her, and relays to them her history with Luka Macken; because she had assisted him when he was bullied, Luka had promised to let her live. She tells them that she has, since then, managed on her own. However, before she can complete her commentary, she is shot through the forehead and killed by the triplets. Quotes * (To Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff) "Care for a taste, guv? Just fooling. It's been far too long. I can't manage it." * (To Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff) "Welcome to the cursed village of Arachnophile." * (Referring to Luka Macken) "That boy told me he'd signed a contract with a demon to make his beloved big brother's wish come true. In exchange for his own soul, you know? At first, I thought it was just some children's story. But that day, everything he said came true." Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Female characters